Modular cutting tool holders comprise head and body portions which can be secured to each other in one position and detached from each other in another. The head portion is configured with at least one cutting element. When the at least one cutting element needs to be replaced, the head portion can be detached from the body portion and a new head portion with a different cutting element or elements can be secured thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,682 discloses a modular cutting tool holder having a clamping mechanism.